


Words and Wheels

by GalaxyBabe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roller Rink AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: “Hey, Arin. Listen, I wanna thank you for today. This was the most fun shift I’ve had.”“Ah, no problem, I had fun too.”





	Words and Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> guess where i work lmao
> 
> [my tumblr](https://swampwitchactivist.tumblr.com/)

It took Arin forever to pinpoint Suzy’s favorite types of music.   
  
As it turned out, she liked most popular music from the early 2000s, along with a lot of pop punk, classic rock, 80s and 90s pop, and some relatively recent indie music that wasn’t anywhere near allowed to be played during the shifts she worked.    
  
Suzy had started working at the same roller rink as Arin for the summer, and he immediately found himself attracted to her, though if anyone asked, he wanted to make the job as easy for her as possible. His DJ job gave him an excuse to just do what he wanted, though she was a floor guard and was usually busy, at the rare moments that nothing was happening, the two talked as much as they could without their various bosses getting angry. Her water breaks were often excuses to talk, especially during parties that were small or relatively well-behaved. When she did have to skate around the floor a few times to appease whichever manager was on, she did so effortlessly, scanning the floor for hazards and keeping an eye on the problem kids at the same time somehow. Arin had never been able to skate on rollerblades; he couldn’t balance right. Suzy had a new pair of blades, though, and she balanced easily on them, though her hips swayed more than they did when she was walking.   
  
Suzy was a beautiful girl, no doubt about it. The uniform consisted of a bright orange polo shirt with the rink name and website on it tucked into a pair of jeans, so she always wore tight black skinny jeans, showing off the curvature of her hips. She had long black hair that almost met the waistband of her jeans, though it had started growing a bit longer and was brown at the roots. Her minty green eyes were piercing, but somehow warm at the same time.   
  
Arin liked watching her work. She would skate to the beat of songs that she liked, roll her eyes at songs she didn’t, and laugh at goofy songs he played. When the time came to play games, she would always do the most entertaining things on skates. She was goofy, and Arin loved that about her.   
  
So, of course, when the day came that a matinee had only about six people total, and Arin had near full reign of the music, he played a lot of manager-approved songs that Suzy liked. She laughed when she looked up to the DJ booth halfway through a lap and found him lip-syncing to “Don’t You Want Me” and dancing as best he could in the tiny space. She skated to the beat of Paramore, Def Leppard, and Queen easily, laughing and dancing along to R.E.M. and TLC. At the end of the session, the second to last song, Arin played “Check Yes, Juliet” and dedicated it to her, then followed it with “In Your Eyes,” passing it off as the required end-of-session slow song.    
  
Once he had read off the special session list for the next week, he hopped out of the DJ booth and began vacuuming, as per his normal routine, while the others went about their closing routines. Suzy did her normal job, sweeping the floor and doing one last check to ensure the surrounding area was clean before moving to clean all the glass. The whole crew wrapped up their jobs relatively quickly, and while the manager did his final sweep of the building, everyone sat and talked among themselves or played on their phones. Suzy was giving Arin a weird look, but didn’t say anything to him, and he vaguely wondered if she thought he was weird now. He really hoped not, she looked incredible, dancing the way she had on skates, and he wanted to see more of it.   
  
At the all-clear from management, everyone stood, with various degrees of groans and complaints about sitting on the floor, and left at the same time. Arin had been one of the closest to the door, so he made it out relatively quickly, but Suzy caught up to him in the parking lot.    
  
“Hey, Arin,” she started. “Listen, I wanna thank you for today. This was the most fun shift I’ve had.”   
  
“Ah, no problem, I had fun too,” Arin answered, trying to play off his blush.    
  
“This, uh, might be a weird question,” Suzy began again, not making eye contact with Arin. “Do you, y’know… like me?”   
  
Arin laughed nervously. “I mean, uh, yeah, I think you’re- you’re cool and I-I guess I wanna get to, like, know you better, but like, I-”   
  
“I thought so. Stab in the dark, do you wanna grab lunch together sometime? I know there aren't many places to go around here, but I still think it’d be nice to grab a bite, even at a fast food place.”   
  
Arin tried not to breathe too big of a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that’d be great. I’d love that.”   
  
The two exchanged phone numbers and took up quick conversation when Arin, who had a longer drive, finally arrived home. They planned a trip to the Wendy’s across the street from the rink before their next shift, two days later. They stayed up talking about interests that Arin didn’t think Suzy had, like anime, video games, and just generally being somewhat of a hermit. It was almost four in the morning before the two said their good nights, and Arin buzzed with happiness that his weird impulse had worked out in his favor. He fell asleep smiling, basking in how fortunate he had been.


End file.
